


Don't Catch Me Saying Your Name

by CandleCucumbers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: (seemingly), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Coincidences, M/M, Making Out, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, angry boys, making out in alley ways, obsessed saruhiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandleCucumbers/pseuds/CandleCucumbers
Summary: Saruhiko walks down the street distractedly and runs into Misaki beating up on some poor sap. That would be pretty amusing on it's own, but what's even more amusing is what he hears Misaki saying...about him. Saruhiko takes action of course and finds out just what he meant when Misaki declares that he's the only one allowed to insult Saruhiko.Shameless smut ensues of course. Pinch of angst, mostly boys making out and going at it. Pretty short ficlet. Nothing special, just some good fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was written a looong time ago (seems like) in 2013 and was a gift for a good friend on tumblr who I called my mother. I revisited the fic recently and was surprised how uncringey it felt to me and figured I might as well post it here since I wanna put more stuff up. Of course, there were some problems with it but I've gone and edited a lot of it so it's much better. 
> 
> Here's my A/N from 2013:  
> HAPPY MOTHER’S DAY TO MY PRECIOUS MOTHER  
> (PLEASE NOTE: this is my first sarumi fic so sorry if it really sucks I really really am sorry. the beginning is terrible and also, I kinda rushed it lol I hope you enjoy your yowee mom!)

“Misaki, Misaki, Misaki,” Saruhiko mutters under his breath, a bored expression on his face. He knows this fixation on Misaki was getting out of control, but he absolutely refused to admit it. Every time he saw the guy, he just couldn’t help but provoke him, couldn't help but capture his attention in _any_ way possible, even if it was negative.

Just the other day he almost cost his team an entire operation because Misaki happened to be there and steered him completely off track. Every time he sees Misaki with those Homra assholes, he gets so angry. The only way to make himself feel better is to get him away from them. 

He's walking past an alley when he hears shouting.

“Shut up!! Don’t ever say that again!” Someone grunts in pain. “I'm the only one that insults that traitor, understand?!”

Wait, was that... _Misaki._

He runs to the source of the yelling to find Misaki kicking some guy curled up on the ground. When the he realizes Saruhiko is there, his face turns crimson with anger, his eyes are fired up just the way Saruhiko likes.

“What the hell are you doing here traitor?!”

Saruhiko, feeling he has the perfect excuse, tackles him to the wall.

“Misaki, stop beating that guy up," he tries to sound concerned but it's not like he could give a crap about that lowlife coughing for breath. He relishes Misaki’s warmth for a split second until the inevitable.

“G-get off me!!! I already stopped, why are you still holding me against the wall?” He shouts right in his face.

He slams his fists on Saruhiko's shoulders and face, also kicking wildly. _Well it was nice while it lasted_ , Saruhiko thinks.

“I had to hold you back, you were dangerous," he explains, slowly backing off. A grin threatens to spread across his face but he keeps his expression neutral. Misaki shoves him back just as the guy he was beating up flees from the alley.

“Damn it you bastard, he got away,” he turns back to him with a scowl.

This time Saruhiko does grin and leans in close to his face, “and why were you beating him up huh? What did he do exactly?”

That actually makes Misaki freeze, his scowl drops and he blinks rapidly before glowering at him again. “That’s none of your damn business, now get the hell out of my way you asshole!”

He kicks his skateboard up and starts to leave, Saruhiko almost lets him but everything clicks in his head and grabs Misaki by the arm before he gets the chance to walk away.

“Miiisakiiii…” he yanks him back to the wall and watches the way Misaki's hazel eyes widen in shock. “You were talking about me, Misaki?”

Misaki opens and closes his mouth, clearly at a loss for words, looking almost like a fish. But he recovers soon enough, as he always does

“Fuck no! I don’t give a shit about what happens to you! And _don’t_ fucking call me that!” He struggles against Saruhiko, but it's no use because he doesn't budge one inch.

“Misaki were you…defending me?” Saruhiko whispers, ignoring Misaki's protests. The question is more for himself than the fuming boy in front of him. Their eyes meet for a few tense moments.

"That's- I- I wasn't," Misaki stutters but Saruhiko only leans in closer and closer, zeroing in on Misaki's lips before closing he distance.

“S…saru…mmmmh!! Mhhg!!”

Misaki remained frozen in place at first, his eyes blown wide. But then he felt something strong and wet against the seam of his lips and he tried pushing him away again.

Saruhiko backed off for a split second before pressing his lips against Misaki's soft mouth. Saruhiko dips his tongue past Misaki's lips and feels a hot spike of adrenaline shoot through him when Misaki licks back curiously. He's clutching the back of his uniform tightly.

Their tongues curl and explore each other’s mouths messily, neither being good at this kind of thing. Saruhiko whispers his name in between the small breaks they take to breathe.

“Misaki……Misaki….ahh…” one of his hands curl around the back of Misaki's neck, pulling the black beanie off slowly, while his other hand dips underneath his white sweatshirt and he slots his leg between Misaki's thighs, grinding softly.

“Hnng…mghhaa” Misaki finally pulls away and wipes his mouth, face turned to the side. Saruhiko stares at that precious face, Misaki's brows pinched together and a deep blush spread across his cheeks and nose. His red hair in disarray, tufts sticking out in all directions from having his beanie pulled off carelessly. Both being the teenagers they are, were already so aroused.

“Misaki…..my house isn’t too far from here…my mom is out of town so no one will...interrupt,” he whispers carefully against the his cheek.

He takes Misaki's hand in his own and begins pulling him forward only to be pulled back. He gives Misaki a questioning look.

“This….won’t change anything you hear? You damn monkey…” his face completely serious.

Saruhiko laughs.

Yes of course this won't change anything, things will never change between them, Misaki will always be his and he will always be hated yet in a way belong to Misaki as well. He demonstrated that fact perfectly, not too long ago. Misaki's the only one who's allowed to hate him and that's...enough for Saruhiko. They're not going to be friends, let alone lovers…

He simply nods and leads him to his house.

——–

Now laying here in his bed naked, with an also very naked Misaki, Saruhiko doesn't know if he’ll be able to fully control himself and be gentle. He whispers Misaki's name over and over, as he suckles on his neck, hearing him moan for more.

He's preparing Misaki diligently, while he tentatively strokes Saruhiko’s cock.

"Hah, Misaki you’re such a virgin, look how red and flustered you are,” he leans lower to lick and nip at a nipple and Misaki gasps.

“Shut the fuck up stupid…ahnn..monkey…h-hurry the hell up.”

Saruhiko takes off his glasses hastily and kisses him again before suddenly switching their positions. Misaki yelps from the sudden manhandling and finds himself now on top, straddling Saruhiko's lap. He blushes harder, feeling more exposed.

“Go on, you do it yourself,” Saruhiko grins up at him.

Misaki scowls but his expression turns into concentration when he carefully positions himself over Saruhiko's waiting, throbbing erection. They both moan as he lowers himself onto it. Once he's fully seated, he looks down at him.

“Move Misaki…”

And he moves alright. Misaki slowly raises his hips before slamming them down causing them both to groan loudly. Misaki soon finds a nice rhythm, bouncing on Saruhiko's cock, chest rising up and down from labored breathing, nipples hard and taught because Saruhiko won't stop touching them, and his erection bobbing as he continues to slam himself back down.

“Misaki…uhhnn” Saruhiko closes his eyes from the sight, the pleasure becoming too great and seeing Misaki, _his_ Misaki moan and blush while riding his cock is driving him to insanity.

He feels something wet against his collar bone, no not his collar bone, his _Homra_ mark. He opens his eyes to see Misaki sucking it and kissing it sweetly as if he were mending a wound. He can hear his heart pounding in his eyes, especially when those amber eyes locked on his. There's something like a silent plea in those eyes…is he asking him to come back? Is he saying sorry? He can also see a trace of hurt there too. Saruhiko doesn't know what to do or say but eventually, Misaki sits upright again, and resumes his now greedy pace.

“Ahhh…Saru…hnng- Ah!” he suddenly brushes against something inside of him that feels incredible, something that wipes his mind blank. Saruhiko grips his tense thighs, feeling Misaki’s hole tighten around him, _oh god_. Misaki tries aiming for that spot again but can't quite seem to find it again and starts to get frustrated. “S-shi-shit! Stupid ….” He curses more until Saruhiko sits up and tackles Misaki to the bed, pushing him on his back.

“A-ahh! What are you do…ing” his eyes widen again as Fushimi pulls his legs back by the ankles to spread him open even wider. “Hnn!”

“I’m giving you what you want Misaki,” he murmurs sweetly to him and starts thrusting into that spot he memorized from the first time. He doesn't falter one single time, pounds it like it's his only purpose in life.

Misaki throws his head back, clings to Saruhiko like a lifeline. He's shouting and moaning so loudly, it's all Saruhiko can seem to hear.

“Misaki….ahhng…Misaki, Misaki…..Misaki…” He quickly pulls out when he feels he's going to tip over the edge and comes with a shuddering gasp. Misaki watches this happen and soon follows, lurches forward with an almost pained expression, he comes across his chest and stomach. They lie there together side by side, both of them completely spent and out of breath.

As Misaki slowly drifts off to sleep, Saruhiko pulls the blankets over the both of them.

 _If he stays, then he'll know if things have really changed or not_ Saruhiko thinks to himself.

He really hopes it has.

**Author's Note:**

> If my memory serves me well, I made a joke fic along with this one where the ending involved Fushimi's mom barging in on them. Me and my friend joked that she was also his mom so it was just hilarious to us. Can't find the post but oh well.


End file.
